Introductions to death
by RedKetchup
Summary: It starts with introductions and ends with death. Drabbles about shinobi, frequent appearances from Team 7.
1. Introductions

**Drabbles about the world of shinobi. Starting with introductions and ending with death.**

* * *

"My name's Namikaze Minato," he tells her.

He says it almost as though she doesn't know that already.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kushina growls irritably.

He smiles and his eyes are warm. Kushina tries to ignore the way it makes her feel fluttery inside.

"No, just thought we needed a proper introduction after all these years."

She thinks of the first day at the academy and the way she felt like she was drowning in all the stares. She remembers her face burning, fists clenched tight at her sides, and the way she wished her hair wasn't so red.

She thinks of a stupid boy standing up and smiling at her, telling her - _her, not the class_ - an ambition that was her's as well, but his reason was different. _It was right_.

It didn't matter what the reason for his dream was, however. It just mattered that he said it outloud so she didn't feel alone.

"No," Kushina says, thinking of that day. "No, we've already had a proper introduction."

He laughs good-humoredly. "I suppose you're right."


	2. Complicated

"It's complicated," Kakashi tells him with a grin, hoisting his sake high in the air as though in welcome.

Guy knows Kakashi isn't welcoming him at all. He's doing the opposite, completely shutting Guy out so that he can wallow in his endless misery.

Kakashi's dangerous when he's in a mood like this, so Guy places distance between them when he sits down. The jounin doesn't like that, but he just smiles at the chuunin.

The smile holds a hundred different threats, all of them bloody and cruel.

Kakashi could be cold, but he isn't cruel. It unsettles Guy.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asks Guy with a friendly tone, challenging him.

Guy doesn't know what to say. He settles for the obvious. "The medic nins are going to be arriving soon if you don't get back into your hospital room."

Kakashi laughs, it's strained and unnatural. "No, they won't."

Guy wonders what he did to be so sure of that. He figures he doesn't want to know.

Kakashi tips the bottle towards his lips and chugs. His pale face is red from the alcohol, and his eyes are glassy.

Guy's not sure if he would blame the alcohol on that, though.

"She jumped in front of me," Kakashi says after swallowing. "I should have been able to redirect my aim."

Guy's chest squeezes tightly. "It wasn't your fault, Kakashi. No one is capable of saving every-"

"But I'm different," Kakashi snaps, sloshing his sake onto the table. "I've always been different. _I promised_."

Guy glares and he wants to reach across the table and shake his friend.

But he's scared of this Kakashi, because he's expressing emotions that he's been repressing for so long.

"It was stupid." Kakashi's voice is old, so much older than the young kid he actually is. There is an unbearable sadness inbedded in his words.

Guy doesn't know whether he means himself or Rin's decision.

Kakashi lifts his eyes to meet Guy's gaze, and they're so violent and burned out and _dead_.

"It's complicated," he repeats.

Guy thinks of a dead Uchiha and a dead medic nin.

He thinks he'll have to agree with Kakashi on this one.

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Complicated**


	3. Making history

"I should wear tons of face paint when they do it, so that way they would have to put it on the monument," Naruto crows loudly, like he's already got it signed and processed through the hokage's department.

Sasuke snorts judgmentally. "Idiotic."

"Naruto," Sakura chides in annoyance. "Your face would be molded, they wouldn't be able to have the paint shown in the mold or the carving."

Naruto furrows his brow in thought and puckers his lips. "Then...I'll force them to carve some anyway."

"Hn. Konoha would be known for the most embarrassing landmark."

Sakura giggles into her hands, but tries to keep it quiet. Naruto growls in anger.

"Just you wait, teme. I'll be making history."

* * *

**Theme challenge: Making history**


	4. Rivals

And it should be obvious, the boy with the dangerous eyes or the boy that holds the dangerous demon deep within.

One of them Konoha marks as broken, the child that was made into a twisted version of perfection. A failure that was sent spiraling down into his own self-deconstruction because of his older brother. A pitiful, deranged boy who can no longer be saved.

But no, Naruto thinks. It isn't what everyone thinks, it's just a distorted version of the truth. Only little details of the story, of who Sasuke really is and _why_, had gotten out, and as a result it went awry and contorted itself into something different than it really is.

Shikamaru and the guys pass silent looks to each other when he tried explaining it one time. It makes him angry, because he knows Sasuke has done bad, continues to do bad, _is bad_, but it's still Sasuke in there.

It's the same kid who fought beside them when they were kids.

He's nakama, and Naruto doesn't give up on nakama.

Yet what does Konoha think of Naruto? It's obvious what they think of him now, what with their smiles and the warmth they offer. Now with his "celebrity" status that had been slowly building for years, his village loves him. He's the golden child of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He's Naruto Uzumaki.

But there is the past, no matter how hard everyone may try to forget it., those long, miserable years of loneliness and _hatred_. There was nothing for Naruto, nothing but wistful wishes and a huge dream.

So, the boy with the dangerous eyes or the boy with the demon?

Neither, Naruto wants to insist,_ neither._

_But why?_

They don't understand the response, _because nakama_, so Naruto wonders if they'd accept his other answer.

_Because rivals._

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Rivals**


	5. Unbreakable

"I really admire you, ya know."

Sakura nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears the voice. She turns around, eyes wide when she meets Ino's pale blue ones.

Ino tosses her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "I mean, sure, you're ditzy at times and can be completely annoying, but I still admire you sometimes."

Sakura blinks and stares for a moment. Ino shrugs and makes her way into the empty hospital room, coming to help Sakura fold the sheets on the bed.

"Where's all this coming from?" Sakura asks.

"Don't know, must be going crazy or something," Ino responds cheerfully.

Sakura sniffs indignantly. "Probably."

She gets a flick on the arm for that. She swats Ino's hand away and rubs at the spot.

"Well, let's agree that you're crazy, yet you have a secret admiration for me. Why is that?" Sakura asks, pulling at the pillow and trying to use punches to fluff it back up.

Ino rolls her eyes and doesn't answer. Sakura doesn't press for one.

"Is this your first break in a while?" Ino asks into the comfortable quiet.

Sakura gives her an exhausted grin and sits down onto the just-made bed for a moment. She thinks of the ninja division that was rushed in last night. They said that they were caught in a series of explosive tags.

There were a lot of missing limbs and bloody bodies.

Ino already knows her answer from the way Sakura's shoulders sag in satisfied fatigue.

"Not one casualty yet," Sakura says with a shrug.

Ino smirks at her and shakes her head, getting up to leave the room.

She turns her head to the side as she's about to step out, showing her cocky smile. "Let's pretend I'm crazy for a moment, and I have a secret admiration for you. Wanna know why, forehead?"

Sakura blinks. "Sure, why not."

"Because you're unbreakable."

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Unbreakable**


	6. Obsession

"It's an obsession, Kushina. An _obsession_," he says worriedly. "I don't think you understand how... wrong this is."

Kushina glares and raises an eyebrow as though she is debating whether she should throw him out a window or not.

"I'm a ninja. Aren't ninjas supposed to, like, suffer from PTSD or something? This is my coping mechanism," she says smoothly, as though it explains everything.

Minato debates pulling his hair out.

"You're going to use up all of your savings on your so-called 'coping mechanism,'" he warns.

Kushina stares at him like he has three-heads. "Then I'll use your's when I do."

He gapes at her. She smiles sweetly, which he _knows_ is fake, and turns away. She walks up to the first seat in the booth and slaps her hand on the counter, grinning madly.

"Old man! Give me your best bowl of ramen! Minato's paying!"

Minato squawks his disagreement and Teuchi just asks, "Again?"

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Obsession**


	7. Date

The paint brush glides down the paper when Sai uses it. It's almost as though it's an extension of himself, just another part that he mastered.

When Sakura uses the brush it's like a kunai, and he doesn't like how the bristles on the brush are practically torn apart when she attempts to make a picture.

"That's not right, but I'm glad you're trying," Sai says with a smile, eyes crinkled shut to emphasize the expression.

Sakura glares and her left eyebrow twitches.

Naruto laughs and slurps at the ramen he's eating. "Better watch yourself, Sai. Sakura-chan can break your bones _without_ trying."

Sakura smirks proudly and bumps Naruto's shoulder with her paint-splotched hand. Sai assumes it's an affectionate gesture from the way he grins.

"I thought I was giving her a compliment." Sai furrows his brow.

Naruto shakes his head with a sigh. "No, no, you got it wrong. Compliments are, like, 'Hey, Sakura-chan, you're looking mighty fine as usual. Want to go on a date with me?'"

This time when Sakura hits his shoulder he yelps in pain. His noodles spill, and he's instantly whining about the loss _and_ the pain Sakura's "love" costs.

"I see," Sai says, but he actually doesn't. "Then, Sakura-?"

"Don't. Even. Try. It." she growls out, eyes narrowed as she tightens her grip on the brush, causing it to crack ever-so-slightly.

Sai thinks he'll just have to buy another one after Sakura's done with that one.

"Sakura-chaaaan," Naruto groans loudly from the floor. "_My ramen_."

Sakura huffs and turns back to the canvas with irritated, hunched shoulders. "Don't care."

And then she goes back to slashing at the paper with the paint brush.

Naruto continues to make pathetic noises from the floor

Sai looks at him for a moment before asking, "Naruto, would you like to go-?"

Naruto's screech cuts him off and Sakura is slowly beginning to giggle, the paint brush still being clenched in her hand. Sai blinks as a blond head is suddenly put into his personal space.

"I told you! I told you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries, face aflame and his ears pink. "Sai does stuff like this to me all the time!"

Sakura cackles in a very non-feminine way. Sai wonders if he should comment.

"I think it's cute, Naruto. You should totally go out with him," she laughs loudly, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

Naruto's screeches again, indignation in every part of his voice.

Sai wonders why they are so fussed up. There's nothing wrong about asking if Naruto would like to get more ramen from Ichiraku's, right?

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Date**


	8. Eternity

It's taking an eternity.

He expected it to happen quicker, far more quicker. It isn't quick, though, or even close as far as Naruto can tell. Every time he tries, he finds himself chasing his own tail, and it's not even the thing that he wants to chase.

_He doesn't even want to **chase** at all_.

He just wants to bring Sasuke back.

Except Sasuke slips away every time, escaping back into the dark while Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei and him are grasping at thin air.

He doesn't know if he can even understand Sasuke anymore, and it scares him.

At the very least, he wishes that it would stop taking an eternity.

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Eternity**


	9. Brother

Kankuro knows Gaara is good at a lot of things.

Actually, wait. Rephrase.

Gaara is, like, awesome. At everything. The world knows him, and history will know the young Kazekage as well.

And Kankuro is proud to call Gaara his little brother, to be able to claim that title happily after all of those years of fear and tension between the family. He's willing to do whatever it takes to keep Gaara safe, and not just for the Sand's sake either.

He'll face the world if it means being there for his brother. Kankuro knows of the injuries in Gaara's heart, and it will take a long time to heal them completely, but he is content with helping with that process for now.

Then there's Temari. Hell, don't get him started on Temari. Her name alone is enough to make enemies pale and sweat to death before they can even touch them. That cold glint in her eye can even scare Kankuro.

Yet, she's so great with kids. She does the chuuin exams almost every year, even though she complains about it and grumps about that Nara kid (Kankuro and Gaara talked about it once. They think she likes him but it could just be her crazy getting everywhere). Kids love her, in an admire-from-afar-so-you-don't-upset-the wind-assassin kind of way.

So, yeah. Kankuro's got some pretty badass siblings. The Sand Siblings of Suna. Of course, Kankuro is a part of this group, but no one thinks of him whenever they hear of them. The first to be thought of is usually Gaara and then Temari, or sometimes the order is switched.

It kinda makes him feel, like, uncool? If his level of coolness was pitted against Gaara and Temari's coolness, there would probably be a ninety-nine percent chance his would get its ass kicked.

Except Kankuro tries not to feel resentment because of it. Gaara has literally had _shit_ as a childhood, what with their father's stupid ideas and ways of using his kids like soldiers. Yeah, ninjas are soldiers, but little snot-nosed brats are not.

_Kankuro would have never thought twice about the sight of seeing a six-year-old Gaara huddled on a rickety swing. He would have taken a glance at the sad sight of his brother and the little bear in his hands, and he would have felt bitter feelings about the monster that plagued their family. Years later, Kankuro would think of the same sight and feel something break inside his chest._

Temari. Temari is probably stronger than any of them. Even Gaara. She literally tried so hard to fix the jagged edges of their family after the whole Konoha incident those few years ago. What with the verge of war hanging over their heads and Gaara finally chipping at the shield he built around himself, she took up most of the responsibility that needed picked up at the time.

She forced herself into a position she wasn't used to, like trying to make conversation that had actual meaning or being supportive in a non-condescending way. She sometimes made dinner, and she would sometimes water Gaara's cacti when he couldn't.

It's natural that Kankuro feels incompetent compared to them, right? He wonders sometimes if he isn't just baggage along for the ride.

Except that's not right, because yes, Kankuro has got a badass sister and a badass brother, but he's got his own moves, too. He's a puppet-master, a bodyguard for the Kazekage, and he's a brother. Family demands as much effort as a ninja. When he thinks of the days when Gaara slowly picked at the bad in himself and told Kankuro of the good he wanted, or when he woke up after recovering from Sasori's poisoning and saw Temari worriedly watching over him, he feels like he's some hot stuff.

So hell yeah, Kankuro is a part of the Sand Siblings. He's proud of that.

* * *

**Theme Challenge: Brother**


	10. Thirty-three Percent

She finds him one day, which isn't surprising. He wasn't exactly trying to shake her off.

Just...trying to keep the game of cat and mouse up, he supposes. It's sick, and he doesn't even do it for his own enjoyment. He never really has in the first place.

So yeah, she's sitting at the bar, legs crossed and one hand on a cup of sake. Her other is resting in her lap, probably ready to pounce for her pouch of kunais at any moment. He watches her for several minutes. Eyes down the way she'll brush some of her hair out of her face or swallow the sake with a tight expression. She's forcing herself to drink it, but whatever. He doesn't really care why she's drinking.

Eventually he gets up to leave, and he's walking down the only road in the rundown village when he senses her walking out of the bar. He doesn't stop or turn around. Just keeps crunching the dirtied snow under his shoes. He lets her trail behind him until the small shacks disappear and the the snow-covered treeline begins to swallow him.

"So, like, I don't even get a hi?" she finally calls, voice hard and short. Filled with sarcasm.

He stops, turns slightly to send a blank stare at her, and then he frowns and turns away again. "Funny."

She bristles, fists clenching like she's dying to punch something. Or him. "You're such a bastard, you know that, right?"

Yeah. That story's old. "If you're only here to tell me that, then I'm going to go now."

He gets a few steps in, figured he would, when she starts talking again.

"Shikamaru told me you'd be here. He said it would only be a thirty-three percent chance, but that's a better number than we've had for a majority of our other tries." She's fishing for something in her cloak. Probably kunai. Or maybe something sharp that will do the same job.

She sighs, and it's a tired sound. Maybe even a hint of well-buried pain inside of it. "Naruto doesn't know I'm here, because I figured that if I brought him along he would try to say the same thing he always says. Then you would say the same things, and it would just be one goddamn cycle."

Naruto. Damn fool.

Sasuke doesn't know if that's an affectionate accusation or not.

"Though, I probably should have brought him," she continues, the rustling of her cloak finally stopped. "He always does seem to know what to say to hit right at home. I've never been good at that."

He gives an amused grunt. She's still demeaning herself after all this time. "Is there a point to this?"

Sakura's quiet, and the silence that takes place unnerves him. He doesn't know why.

He hears her walk through the snow and place something down just a few meters behind him.

She's walking away, then. Leaving as easily as she came. She's not like Naruto in that way. Always know what days are worth trying for and what days aren't.

"Merry Christmas," she murmurs distantly. "We picked them out just for you."

And then she's gone. Sasuke stays still, feeling the snow on dampening his clothes.

When he turns, a neatly wrapped package rests in the snow. He edges over and peers down upon it. It's cloth, a hideously flamboyant blue cloth, wrapped around some small bulges. He nudges at the package with his toe and it topples over. Two of the bulges fall out.

There sits a cluster of bright red tomatoes, exactly ripe and round. The cloth that had been wrapped around them falls to the sides, and he can tell that it's supposed to be a scarf. Naruto probably picked it out, telling from the color of it. Sakura and Kakashi probably got the tomatoes as a more sensible gift.

Sasuke walks away, leaving the gifts in the snow. He figures the tomatoes will rot and the scarf will be lost to the wind.

* * *

**Excuse any OOCness or grammar errors. Really feels OOC to me. Idk. **  
**100 Theme Challenge: 33%**


End file.
